borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rust Commons East
The Rust Commons East is the eastern portion of The Rust Commons. It is composed of twisting canyons, rocky outcrops and ravines as well as piles of debris and pools of water. Rust Commons East is divided into two section and separated by a large canyon spanned by a northern and southern drawbridge. The player can only access the eastern portion after completing several missions. Background Inhabitants Notable Friendlies *Hudson Johns *Stance Von Kofsky *Taylor Kobb Notable Enemies *Taylor Kobb *Jaynis Kobb *Widowmaker *Helob Common Enemies *Bandits *Spiderant *Scythid Points of Interest The Underpass - East This is the east end of The Underpass from Rust Commons West. There is only a Catch-A-Ride located here. Just east of the transition point is a former store and bus stop, it is now a bandit camp. There is a weapon vendor here as well as a white chest on the roof. Middle Of Nowhere Once a popular fuel depot, now a largely abandoned outpost in the middle of the zone along the western border. This is a convenient hub for the player to complete the missions in the Rust Commons East. There are many amenities here including; Middle Of Nowhere Bounty Board, New-U Station, Catch-A-Ride, weapon vendor, ammo vendor, med vendor, and lockers and ammo chests. The Trashy Knoll Located in the northern most part of Rust Commons East. Several missions take place here. The Locks? This is the entry way to Krom's Canyon. It appears to be a lock for boat traffic, although there is very little water here. North Ridge Located along the west side of the East Rust Commons south of the Underpass. This is one of the 2 satellite stations part of the Dahl's network which has been taken over by bandits since Dahl left the planet. North Drawbridge The northern drawbridge. There is a a small bandit encampment just before reaching the bridge. South Drawbridge This is the area around the southern transition point to Rust Commons West and, aptly enough, the southern of the two large drawbridges. There is only a Catch-A-Ride station here. The South Drawbridge connect to Jaynistown. The Claptrap which operates the drawbridges is located at the southern drawbridge. Jaynistown A town in the southern portion of the zone which is only accessible after lowering the drawbridges. It is currently home to bandits and being run by Jaynis Kobb. Overlook The Overlook is located in the eastern portions of the Rust Commons East and is only accessible after the drawbridges are lowered. It is located just north of Jaynistown and is appropriately enough overlooks a large portion of Rust Commons East. This is the location of one of the satellite dish. Old Lynne Abbey Old Lynne Abbey is accessible once the drawbridges are lowered. It is located just south after crossing the northern drawbridge. It is currently being used by a bandit cult. Missions :See Article: The Rust Commons East Missions Trivia Connections *Rust Commons West *Krom's Canyon *Trash Coast *Old Haven *The Salt Flats See also